


Angels Be Calling

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Fluff, Hehehe, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Smut, hmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Eric’s beard is longer than it’s ever been, Dele doesn’t expect it to be different but somehow it is.Inspired by the smut prompt: “that tickles”“No, no, Eric wait, no” Dele laughed out, his hands fell to grip at Eric’s shoulders, pulled him in as Eric tried to sit back. Dele could tell from the look on Eric’s face he was actually kind of upset with him.“Amor, come here, I’m sorry” Dele breathed and managed to pull Eric up to him, wrapped his legs tight around his waist to ensure he couldn’t escape.Eric huffed and kept his eyes cast to the side, hovering over Dele. Laughter during sex was normal and fun with Dele, but not when he wasn’t in on the laughter. He hated the ugly feeling of insecurity in his chest- he never felt this way, not with Dele and it felt awful to have to acknowledge he felt this way because of him.





	Angels Be Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy loves! This was meant to be less than 1000 words or less, but here we are at 8000 words ahhh hahaha hope you enjoy it and hope the smut is terrible 😫😖 
> 
> Any kudos and comments literally fill me with happiness and mean the entire world, especially since I feel insecure about my smut writing so it would be great to know what you think! Xx 
> 
> read more at my tumblr: cefhclwords
> 
> Title is from Get You by Daniel Caesar 🥰

It’s not that Dele doesn’t like the beard, he does. In fact he’d been the one to mention to Eric maybe he could skip shaving. It had been a Sunday morning, Dele sat on the bathroom countertop by the skin, brushing his teeth as Eric washed his face. 

As the man reached for his shaving cream, Dele had been admiring how good Eric looked with the light scruff on his cheeks and jaw. There was something about the way it framed his face, made him look a bit unkempt, manly- in a way Dele never expected to find so hot. He’d reached out and taken the shaving cream and placed it back on the shelf, smirking at Eric’s confused face. 

Dele had shrugged, turned to rinse his mouth of the toothpaste before he faced Eric and wrapped his arms around his bare shoulders. “Let it grow, I think it’ll be hot” he’d whispered against Eric’s lips before he pressed them into a kiss. 

They’d gotten carried away with it then, both only in their boxers and wrapped up in each other, Eric chasing the taste of mint in Dele’s mouth. 

Eric had fucked Dele right there against the sink, Dele’s nails making angry red lines down Eric’s back, Eric’s hands white knuckle gripped to the marble countertop. The pair of them knocked over half the things on the vanity by the time they were done, including Dele’s expensive moisturiser that of course had gone everywhere and he complained about Eric wasting it for the following week. 

Eric had bought him four tubs of the largest size it came in to replace it, and that had shut him up. Dele had never really been that mad about it in the first place, Eric knew that, not with the way he seemed obsessed with the dark bruises that had formed on Eric’s hips from the edges of the counter. He’d press kisses to them when Eric was shirtless in bed or grab onto them during training to rile him up, knowing Eric loved the pain of them. 

It was safe to say Eric hadn’t touched his razor after that really. Dele felt he made a pretty convincing argument of how much he liked it, coming messily between their bodies when he’d kissed Eric open mouthed and hotly so that his stubble scratched against his skin. 

What Dele hadn’t anticipated was how different a longer beard might feel, that it would be different at all. 

It isn’t an issue, not really at all, till suddenly when it was. 

They’d decided on a proper lazy day after training. The pair were exhausted and freezing from the rain thundering down since before practice- and even now, lightening forking through the sky and thunder clapping and rolling dramatically. 

When they’d gotten to Eric’s place Dele had gone off to shower while Eric stripped his covers off his bed and bought them down to his theatre room, creating them a proper little set up by the time Dele got back. Eric had gone to shower himself while Dele picked out their first movie of the night. 

It was kind of inevitable, really that they’d end up here by the end of the night: the duvet tangled between them Dele laid out on the couch and Eric on him, the boys legs around his waist, pinning him close.

Their kisses were hot and slow and Eric felt dizzy for how long it had been since they properly broke apart for air, not just small gasps against each other’s skin. Halfway through the not-scary-at-all scary movie Eric had moved his hand from where it was holding Dele’s, to instead rest on his thigh. Dele turned and curled closer into Eric’s chest, letting out a content sigh at the affection. 

The naive couple in the film had decided to go and have sex in the woods since they couldn’t get privacy in the cabin they were in (like that wasn’t the way to be the first killed in a scary movie Dele had voiced in a huff). 

While the film was average at the best, the two actors playing the couple had good chemistry. When they had begun to make out against a tree, the sound of the wet slide of lips and gasping breaths had made Eric aware of the beautiful boy in his arms that he could be kissing like that. 

He couldn’t help it, kissing, touching- any of it, when he saw it, his mind jumped to Dele. It was a natural association, with his good it was to touch and feel Dele under his touch- whenever he saw other couples, Eric’s mind jumped to the one person he wanted to do those things with. 

Eric turned his head to the left, gripped tighter to Dele’s leg and thought maybe he could just press a kiss to that spot on Dele’s jaw that made him melt into him. Maybe if he kissed there just right, bit at the skin and trailed his fingers up Dele’s leg he could coax him into a bit of a snog. As he ducked his head in toward Dele’s neck, Dele had looked up and Eric had caught his mouth with his own instead. 

With a soft whimper, Eric fell into the kiss, quickly his hand moved to fist in Dele’s damp hair as Dele licked hotly into his mouth. 

The smell of pears was thick around them, the scent heavy from Dele’s shampoo and conditioner, lingered on Eric’s hands from where he had been running his fingers through it, playing with the soft curls. 

Eric’s lips were swollen and dark, wet with spit as he pulled back and smirked at the way Dele’s eyes stayed closed. His lashes looked dark against his cheeks, Eric close enough to catch the small freckles that dotted the skin skin of his complexion. With a small movement, not wanting to disturb the bliss of Dele’s face, Eric reached up to swipe his thumb over Dele’s wet bottom lip.

God I love kissing you 

The word echoed across Eric’s mind, took up his conscious and filled his chest, words so true it would hurt to deny them, sat heavy on his tongue ready to tumble out. 

Instead he swallowed them and pulled his thumb away, watched the way the pink of Dele’s lips parted easily, could still taste them where they had been pressed to his own. 

He dove in to replace the touch of his thumb with his lips for one more kiss, sucked his plump bottom lip into his mouth before he bit in gently. Eric felt Dele’s breath as he exhaled from his nose, sharp and warm over their joined lips as his legs tugged Eric closer to him. 

Eric managed to pull back after a few moments, lingering close as he felt Dele shifting underneath him. His hips were wiggling just a bit, in the way that Eric knew exactly what he was asking for without having to say anything at all. 

“Wanna?” Eric asked huskily, reached his hands under the hem of Dele’s hoodie (his hoodie, actually, one taken right off his bed by Dele, that he’d slept in the night before), his fingers brushed his hot skin in gentle touches. Under his touch he could feel the rapid rise and fall of Dele’s chest, the tightening of his abdomen at Eric’s touches. He was so responsive to Eric, always, but Eric was still always so overwhelmed by it. 

Eric looked up from his hands on Dele’s abdomen, admiring the way their skin contrasted, they always looked so beautiful wrapped up together, Eric thought. He’d never seen himself as anything too special, he knew his body was good from training, and that his eyes were a nice blue, but beyond that he always felt he looked a bit plain. 

But being with Dele had changed his perspective on himself. The way he looked tangled up with Dele, the way their tones of skin stood out against each other’s, how Dele’s tattoos looked even more intricate compared to Eric’s bare skin- it changed everything. They complimented each other so well, Eric really did feel beautiful when he was with Dele. They were beautiful together.

Especially when he saw the effect he had on the other man, the way Dele would watch him at practice, how his eyes would linger on his arms, his back, his stomach, when he thought Eric wasn’t looking. It made him feel wanted, desired. 

“Yeah” Dele breathed in response and blinked his eyes open slowly, the dark brown of his iris blown out by the dilated black pupils. “Yeah” he added again, tone soft as he gazed up at Eric, his wrists loosely crossed behind Eric’s neck, arms rested on his shoulders. 

He squeezed Eric’s sides with his thighs and tugged him in closer, pressed a heel to the low of his back in a way that he knew hurt a little bit. 

Eric grit his teeth and pushed in closer to Dele, blinked down at him as a smirk grew across the mans face, eyes playful and dark as he looked up at Eric.

“Got stuff?” Eric asked as he leaned in to mark wet kisses along the hollow of Dele’s cheeks, nose drawing along the sharp line of his cheekbone. Dele sighed and rocked his hips up in one fluid grind that made Eric shiver “Mm, think there’s some in my wallet” he answered, let out a small satisfied grunt when Eric began to rock his hips to match his pace.

The thin fabric of their sweats did nothing to disguised how hard both of them were, thick, heavy cocks brushed against each through the light material. Dele’s legs dropped open wider without thought, making more room for Eric between them. Eric pushed into the space automatically, his hands pressed to the couch either side of Dele’s head as he dipped down to kiss him. 

His shoulder blades protruded at the angle, the muscles flexed and Dele’s fingers drifted to feel the firm ridges of muscle, a thrill rushed through the low of his stomach at the strength wound up in those shoulders. 

Dele dropped his head back slightly, making Eric lean in further to chase his soft lips, licked into his mouth in a way that made Dele’s fingers stumble on the skin of back, nails digging in to try and disperse the heat that simmered through his body.

Eric didn’t break the kiss as he pushed Dele’s hoodie up, got the soft material bundled up under his chest, one hand fisted tightly into it as they kissed feverishly, Dele whining softly between the movements of their lips. 

With a deep breath Eric pulled back from the kiss to pull the hoodie from Dele’s body, tossed it carelessly to the side. Eric moved quickly to crowd Dele back into the couch and get back to kissing him, hands catching his face in his palms when a solid tug to the bottom of his shirt stopped him. 

“Off” Dele mumbled, breathless as he watched Eric, fingers dancing over the low of Eric’s stomach in a way that made his blood feel hot in his veins, nerves firing off through his body with pleasure, cock hard and throbbing in his sweats.

“Yeah” Eric agreed, but made no move to strip the shirt, instead watching Dele with dark eyes, the slow filthy grind of their hips distracting him. “Eric, take it off you idiot” Dele repeated with a laugh, and pulled on his shirt once more. Eric conceded then, tugged off his shirt in one sift movement and ducked back in to kiss Dele soundly, mind going clear with bliss once more. 

A scream sounded out loudly from the TV and Eric ignored it in favour of tilting his head to right as his hand moved to front of Dele’s throat. He added pressed with the pads of his fingers on the side of his neck careful to stay clear of his actual throat, thumb still soft and just rubbing the skin as he kissed him.

It was immediate, as usual, the effect that it had on Dele, his legs dropped open that last bit further and let Eric shuffle forward, angle his hard cock against the swell of Dele’s arse as they moved together. 

Dele let out the same soft sound he always did, his hand moved to Eric’s head and he dragged his nails down from the back of Eric’s head over his neck in angry red lines. It was beautiful, Eric thought as Dele melted in his arms, he loved seeing Dele feel good, making him feel good- it was obsessive and Eric was hooked. 

Dele broke away from the kiss then, dropped his head back and panted for a breath, Eric’s lips now resting by his throat with a smirk as Dele caught his breath, nails scratching lightly at the back of Eric’s head in lazy circles.

“Shut up” Dele huffed, kicked his heel into the low of Eric’s back and laughed, feeling the buzz of Eric’s own laughter from where they were pressed together. “Mm” Eric hummed against his throat and bit gently into the skin, making Dele slap his hands down on Eric’s shoulders, squirming under him. 

“Bloody animal” Dele huffed, not slowing the pace of his hips, chasing the friction and heat of Eric’s dick pressing into him through their sweats. 

“Think that’s a compliment” Eric laughed between soft sucks of his skin, able to hear the shrieking and carrying on of the characters in the movie, but tuned them out to focus on Dele’s unsteady breaths; the soft moans he let out when he thought Eric wasn’t paying attention. 

“Slow down big boy, I’m not some girl you can ah-“ Dele cut himself off when Eric shuffled his body further up the couch, hooking Dele’s leg higher on his hip. 

“Fuck that feels good-“ he exhaled “yeah, just like that” and gripped Eric’s side, tugged him in harder to the grind of their hips. 

Eric had to close his eyes and just pant against Dele’s neck for a moment before he could speak, the feeling so good sharp light was bursting and shimmering behind his eyes. 

“I’m not some girl” Dele picked up his sentence again, words stuttered a little as he reached for Eric’s sweats, tugging down on then at the front so he could tuck his fingers into his waistband. 

“Some girl you can take out into the woods and have your way with because you’re a handsome jock with a nice winter cabin” Dele managed to get out, referencing the plot of the movie they’d abandoned all hope of finishing.

Eric pulled back just enough to catch Dele’s eyes and smirked, pushed his tongue against the roof of his mouth and reached for Dele’s hand that was pulling at his sweats. He guided Dele’s hand into his shorts, pushing past the waistband and wrapped both their hands around his hard cock. 

“Is that right? You think I’m a handsome jock?” Eric teased with a breathy smirk, shivered at the tight grip as he worked their tangled hands up and down his hard length.

“You’re so good to me” he breathed with a little smirk on his lips, loving slight the furrow of agitation in Dele’s brow. 

“You’re so full of it” Dele squeezed Eric’s cock in his hand, knocking Eric’s hand away to take over it himself, working a slow pace that had Eric changing the movement his hips to match Dele. 

His brow furrowed and his mouth dropped open slightly as Dele tightened his grip like he liked best. 

“You wanna be full of me?” Eric whispered back with a smile teasing his lips, lids low as he watched Dele’s hand move under the fabric of his sweats, heart hammering hard in his chest. 

“Oh my god” Dele groaned, and before he could make some comment about Eric not getting anything tonight, he dove in to kiss Dele, all tongue, tasting the popcorn he’d eaten earlier. 

Eric kissed him till he was sure Dele had given up on the fight. He was distracted by the way their tongues moved together, how Eric's hand was back his throat, holding gently in a way that had Dele working his hand over Eric’s cock faster, thumb rubbing at the wet head to make the glide of his hand slicker. 

Once Dele was kissed properly pliant, achingly hard in his sweats, already having left red marks over Eric’s back, did Eric pull away and begin to trail his kisses down Dele’s jaw line. His lips sucked and kissed gently till he reached Dele’s collarbones, teeth biting in for a moment before he continued his path down Dele’s body.

Dele let out a soft sound and trapped Eric in his arms as he tried to shuffle further down his body. “Off first” Dele asked, pulling his hand from inside Eric’s pants to tug at them impatiently. Eric laughed and leaned back down to pattern a smother of kisses along Dele’s Psalm tattoo as he stripped himself, so he was only in his briefs. 

The man settled back against the couch, his hands resting on the back of Eric’s neck and a happy smile on his lips as he watched Eric kiss his way down his chest. He loved watching Eric like this, the way he kissed and touched and held Dele was so full of affection, of tenderness, it was overwhelming. 

Dele had never had anyone take care of him like Eric did, never had anyone he could be so openly himself in front of. Without embarrassment, or having to think twice- dele could just unabashedly enjoy sex. 

With his previous partners it had still been good, but in the back of Dele’s mind he’d be thinking of how he looked, if the moan he let out when he came was too high pitched- if he’d come to fast or made an odd face. 

With Eric, it was effortless, fun, Dele never once worried or thought of himself besides how good he felt- It was always so fucking good every time. With Eric all he could think of was pleasure, his, Eric’s- To be close, closer always, show him how much he loved him. 

Other times it was just downright fun, playful, sharp biting words and jokes, loud laughter that echoed out in the room, smiles pressed right into each other’s skin, cheeks flushed and happy. 

There had been one time that Eric and Dele were tipsy, both off a win and a shared small bottle of champagne. They’d been stumbling around the hotel room making a mess, trying to get each other out of their clothes without breathing apart, laughing their heads off at pretty much nothing. They’d made some actual progress at that point, managed to end up in the hotel en-suite, Dele down his boxers and one sock- Eric completely naked minus his hoodie being half on, still covering his left arm and side, bunched up on the right side. Eric picked up Dele into his arms, kissing him soundly while Dele blindly grasped out for the tap to let the water run nice and hot. By the time Dele managed to get the water going, they were both stripped completely of their clothing. 

As Eric stepped into the shower, Dele’s foot was the first to hit the water. He must have turned the handle too far toward the small red H, the water scalding. Dele hadn’t expected it, had shrieked far too loudly into Eric’s ear, startling him, and twisted away from Eric sharply. He’d kicked out in retaliation, reached back for the glass screen of the shower to steady himself but it was already slippery with steam. Eric had scrambled to catch him but Dele has slipped completely out of Eric’s arms, smacked his head slightly on the tap and ended up sprawled out on the tiled bathroom floor. 

Dele’s head had been pounding, his back hurt and he was sure that the angle he had fallen at wasn’t flattering when naked- not at all, but at no point did he feel embarrassed. The idea of it without context made Dele horrified with embarrassment, but with Eric there he had just felt the pain of the fall and the disappointment that they fun night that was panning out had been interrupted. 

Eric had been horrified, knelt by Dele’s side and gathered him up, asking him breathlessly if he was ok. Dele had burst into laughter, pressed his face into Eric’s throat and gripped tight to him. It hadn’t been long till Eric fell into laughter himself, petting a hand down the back of Dele’s head as they laughed themselves stupid on the bathroom floor. 

“God I kinda wish I had footage of that” Dele giggled, pulled back and reached for his head, rubbing at it lightly. “Mm imagine that, with our luck it would be leaked, I can see it now, Dele’s second nudes leak; another video but it’s not what you expect” Eric had teased him, kissed the skin where he’d hit his head, laughing bubbling out still. “Fuck off” Dele had whined but had been unable to help collapsing into his own round of giggles. 

They’d decided to give up on the idea of a joint shower that night and instead gone back to the safety of a nice king size bed, bundled up with pillows and covers. 

Despite Dele’s earlier accident, later in the night they had still ended up with Dele in Eric’s lap, riding him slowly as Eric held him tightly and close in his arms, fingers petting the bruise already forming on Dele’s back from the fall. They’d kissed between tired laughter, the feeling of being inside Dele made better by the way his stomach tightened and his body shook with his laughter. They came between whispered teases in each other’s ears. 

Dele had known then that he loved Eric like he loved no one else, trusted him with his whole body- his heart, all of it. 

Affection bloomed thick under Dele’s skin as he felt Eric tangle his fingers into Dele’s necklace, fiddling with the silver chain as his lips pressed a line down his sternum, the skin hot under his lips. 

Eric looked so gorgeous like this, Dele thought, as he gazed down at him. The lights were low in the theatre room, a barely there blue glow from the tiny star like lights scattered across the black ceiling of the room. The TV projected soft colours across Eric’s skin, a mix of reds, blues, white, green- different washes of light each time the scene changed on screen. 

The changing light made Dele’s eyes work harder to seek out the lines of Eric’s face, his straight nose, the pink blossom of his top lip. The short layer of hair that covered his head looked fuzzy, soft with the lights cast through it. 

Dele moved one hand to the back of Eric’s head, felt the familiar soft prickle of his hair under his touch and sighed. The feeling of Eric’s shaved head was one he’d come to associate with being home- it wasn’t something he’d expected, but he used it to anchor himself more often than not. 

When Eric had casually decided to grow it out a bit, not telling Dele, but just not reaching for the clippers for a few weeks, Dele had been startled by it. He’d reached for the back of Eric’s head one day after training as they headed to the changing rooms. 

It had been a particularly long day at training, Dele’s thigh had been giving him some pain and he just hadn’t really been in the mood, he’d reached for Eric in comfort, just a little touch- and had been startled at the foreign feeling of longer hair under his touch. 

Eric had noticed Dele’s flinch and sent him a questioning look, Dele knowing that meant talking about it later. He hadn’t explained it fully to Eric, was a bit bashful really at how attached he’d become, but he’d simply asked Eric why he stopped buzzing his hair and Eric had just shrugged and said “Dunno, is it getting a bit long?” 

Dele had nodded, kissed him quickly and muttered a quick “yeah you’re looking less like Beckham so it’s getting harder and harder to have sex with you”, before bounding off to the kitchen for find a snack. 

Eric had laughed, loud and bright, told Dele he was going to grow his hair to his shoulders. His hair had been shaved the next day and neither had mentioned it again really. It was just silent understood that Dele sort of had a thing for it and Eric sort of liked that Dele had a thing for it. 

Recently, Dele had learnt that he maybe sort of had a thing for Eric with a beard too. In all truth, he was pretty sure he was just really into Eric and would have a thing for whatever he did, but- regardless, the beard was something Dele was enjoying (even if he told Eric he looked like he lived in the woods). 

Eric began to move further down Dele’s chest then, released the chain from his fingers and pressed both hands flat on Dele’s sides, dragged them down as he kissed his way to the waistband of Dele’s soft sleep shorts. 

Dele sighed when Eric reached to undo the loosely tied drawstrings, his stomach went tight in anticipation, toes curled and his mouth went wet with saliva, nerves endings prickled up at the anticipation of Eric’s mouth. 

The excitement fizzed heavily through him, adrenaline sparking through him as he watched Eric tug his shorts down just enough to see where the strong lines of his torso lead to the trimmed dark hair that sat above his groin. 

Dele felt overwhelmed at the image and dropped his head to the left, focusing on the screen long enough to see a group of teenagers sat in a cabin, talking frantically. 

A soft kiss half on the fabric of his waistband and half on his skin bought his eyes back to Eric, thumb rubbed affectionately from where his hand rested on the back of his head.

“Yeah?” Eric asked, kept his lips pressed to Dele’s skin as he spoke, bright blue eyes looking up from under his lashes at him. Eric’s beard scratched the skin with his words and Dele felt his stomach muscles jump at the sensation, goosebumps rising up. The light tickling feeling was easy to ignore with the way the words made Dele’s heart to that stupid thing where it felt too big for his chest. It felt like it pulsed all the way through his veins, right through his fingers and toes, he felt weight down with it, heavy and filled up with love. 

Eric kissed his skin again, squeezed his hands where they laid on Dele’s hips when he didn’t reply, eyebrows raised. 

With a heavy exhale and a warm smile, he reached down to pull the duvet from where it was stuck under his thigh, straighten it out and tuck it to the side of his legs as he said “Yeah, Amor, Please.” His cock throbbed in his shorts as he felt the warm exhale of Eric’s breath through the thin material. 

With a nod Eric began to tug Dele’s shorts down slowly, chasing each bit of newly exposed skin with his mouth. He only made it three kisses down before Dele let out a small giggle. It might have gone unnoticed if it weren’t for the fact Eric felt Dele’s muscles and skin jumped with the movement. 

Eric looked up with a small frown, catching Dele with his teeth tugging is bottom lip into his mouth. He began to explain before Eric even had the chance to ask, “just something in the movie, sorry” he breathed out in a rush, voice uneven given- well, the whole situation really. 

The movie shifted scenes once more and a cool blue light took over the room, made the lines of Eric’s face look sharper. Eric roller his eyes and turned his head to bite Dele’s hip firmly, sucked the few seconds long enough to make pin sized red stars of blood rise to just under the surface of the skin. 

Dele shuffled his hips, scratched his nails at the back of Eric’s neck and nodded his head. Eric sighed and drew his lips back to where they had been, decided just for being distracted by the TV, he wouldn’t give Dele what he wanted, not yet. 

Eric reached one hand to Dele’s thigh, worked his way up till he found the obvious bulge in the front of his shorts, fingers wrapped loosely around the thickness of it, thumb moved to press against the head of it, rubbing steadily until the fabric went dark grey with thick precome wetting it. 

Dele whimpered and dropped his head back, eyes closed tightly as the friction lit up the sparks in his stomach, a full fire raging heavily now. 

“Eric” he huffed and heard the man laugh, Dele opened his mouth to tell him to stop teasing but before the words could leave his mouth Eric had leant in to press a kiss along the line of cock over the top of his pants, soft open mouthed kisses that wet the fabric just slightly. “Oh my god” Dele breathed instead, dug his nails into Eric’s skin. 

Eric squeezed him in his grip, licked his lips as he pulled back and moved back to kissing Dele’s skin. He tugged the line of Dele’s waistband right down until it sat a breath away from exposing him completely. He wet his lips once more before he ducked in to bite the skin, relishing the way Dele moaned, how his nails dragged up over Eric’s head, dug in begins Eric’s ear, tugging on him desperately. 

Eric began to suck in earnest on the skin then, kissing over it with licks of his tongue, sucking lips and- dele was laughing again, this time a proper loud burst of giggles. Eric tried to work through it, assumed Dele had just gotten distracted once more, continuing to work on the lovebite currently blooming a light red under his lips, but Dele’s giggles didn’t stop, only got louder. He heard Dele try and stifle them, the giggles turning muffled but continuing nonetheless. 

Eric relented and pulled back, let out an exasperated sigh as he looked up at Dele, a frown on his face. “Are you serious Dele? First off, it’s a horror movie so I don’t know what so hilarious and second I’m like trying to blow you, if you haven’t noticed” he huffed, squeezed Deles dick once more he dropped his hand away. 

“No, no, Eric wait, no” Dele laughed out, his hands fell to grip at Eric’s shoulders, pulled him in as Eric tried to sit back. Dele could tell from the look on Eric’s face he was actually kind of upset with him. 

“Amor, come here, I’m sorry” Dele breathed and managed to pull Eric up to him, wrapped his legs tight around his waist to ensure he couldn’t escape. Eric huffed and kept his eyes cast to the side, hovering over Dele. Laughter during sex was normal and fun with Dele, but not when he wasn’t in on the laughter. He hated the ugly feeling of insecurity in his chest- he never felt this way, not with Dele and it felt awful to have to acknowledge he felt this way because of him. 

“Amor, Amor, Amor” Dele chanted in a whisper, his hands cupped Eric’s face and pulled him in, pressed kisses all over his cheeks. “Don’t be silly, I’m sorry, it wasn’t the movie- of course I was focused on you” Dele whispered 

“it’s your beard” he laughed on his exhale, the sound quiet and barely even there. “It’s so long now, I’m used to when you’re kinda scratchy, but it’s long now and that-” 

Dele paused, pressed a kiss right on Eric’s lips. He reached back for one of Eric’s hands, both planted to the couch on either side of Dele’s head to hold himself up. Dele guided Eric’s hand down his body to the wet skin that Eric’s mouth had just been marking, 

“-that tickles” he continued in a low mumble to him, their fingers both brushing the fresh mark.

Eric’s nails caught on it and Dele shivered, leant in to another soft kiss, his hand that wasn’t tangled with Eric’s on his belly was still holding his cheek, fingers petting at the hair on his face. “Not used to it feeling like that, and you know how sensitive my skin is there” Dele explained before Eric cut him off with a kiss. 

“Sorry I just-“ Eric began to explain, shook his head and waved his hand out into the air, shrugged and moved to trail a few kisses at Dele’s collarbone, nuzzled his nose into the skin. “Does it tickle whenever I kiss you now?” Eric asked, voice soft and curious. 

“Nah, feels like, normal, good- when I kiss you- for some reason it just tickled my skin there” Dele explained, their fingers both still touching and pressing at the skin they were talking about, Eric now scratching lightly at it. “Just have to get used to it” he explained with a soft smile, pressed a soft peck to the left of Eric’s brow. 

“Okay” Eric agreed softly, nodded and leaned down to kiss Dele properly, their lips working together easily as Eric melted back into it, letting Dele wrap himself around himself once more. 

Dele pulled back after a few moments, knocking their noses together before he spoke. “Sit” Dele asked, pushed on Eric’s shoulder till the man complied and climbed off Dele to sit on the couch, thighs spread and eyes dark as he watched Dele climb off the couch.

Eric watched him with a confused look until Dele sank to his knees in front of Eric, his hands moving to rest on his thighs. Dele blinked up at Eric with a small smirk, hand moving to the large bulge of his boxers, took him in his hand.

“Let me make it up to you” Dele offered in a breathy tone, tilted his head to the right to pepper kisses up from Eric’s knee to the edge of his boxers. His lashes teased the skin, fluttering with movement that made Eric shiver. 

Before Eric could argue that nothing needed to be made up, Dele reached into Eric’s boxers and took his cock out, leaned in and took him into his mouth with a suck. His eyes fell shut immediately at the weight of Eric on his tongue, mouth filled just on the edge before too much. 

“Oh- fuck” Eric choked out and his head dropped back against the couch, his hands moving immediately to the back of Dele’s head, fisted tight into the curls. Eric’s head felt heavy, his eyes closed in total bliss as Dele sucked at his cock wetly, making it a bit messy just like Eric loved. God Eric was going to marry this boy. 

Dele lost himself in it then, one hand resting on Eric’s thighs, the other holding the base of Eric’s cock that wasn’t comfortable to reach unless he was purposely putting effort into deep throating him. 

The taste of Eric, clean, warm and salty and just a little bitter drove Dele crazy, made his ignore the ache of his jaw when he dropped his mouth open a bit wider, sink down to try and take more of him.

It was always a bit surprising to Dele just how much he loved this, how easy it was for the world to narrow down to just the feeling of Eric gripping his hair, filling his mouth, seeking pleasure from Dele over and over again with small rocks of his hips. 

Dele kept one hand wrapped steadily at the base of Eric’s cock, dragging it up and down with the steady movement of his mouth. He pulled off for a moment, licked his lips and moved to kiss at the base of Eric’s length, using his tongue to lick wetly at the skin. He pressed Eric’s cock to his cheek as he did, letting the hot skin press and drag against his cheek, feeling it wet and throbbing against his face. 

“Dele, baby” Eric’s words were thick, heavy and mumbled as he lifted his head up to look down at the boy on his knees for him. “So good” Eric exhaled and slid one hand from the back of Dele’s head to cup his cheek instead. Dele kept his eyes on Eric as he guided his cock back into his mouth, sucking on the head for a moment before he slowly sunk his way down and started his rhythm again, hand working in a matching motion. 

Eric whined and pressed his thumb to the side of Dele’s lips, watch the way his cock pushed past them over and over in a slow drag. Eric used his grip on Dele to pull him back slightly, letting him breathe for a moment. 

“Love you” Eric mumbles, pressed his thumb to Dele’s bottom lip and watched as Dele sucked it into his mouth, smirking as he pulled back, leaving Eric breathless. 

“Come on, give it to me then, wanna make you feel good” Dele whispered, pressed a kiss to Eric’s thigh and pinched at his hip, eyes encouraging as he looked up at him. Dele dropped his mouth open and let Eric’s thumb fall away. 

“Baby” Eric breathed again, heart rate kicked up and his cock pulsed thickly, wet precome blurting from the tip and spilling out messily. 

Dele just nodded and guided Eric back into his mouth, eyes closing once more. Once he had Eric thick and hard on his tongue, already swallowing wetly around him he dropped his hands away and held them behind his back. Eric gasped at the image, rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone, fingers cradling his face. 

“Good boy, so good for me” Eric rumbled the words low in his chest, hands trembled as he shuffled his hips forward in the couch slightly, leant his upper body back and kept one hand on Dele’s cheek and the other on the back of his neck. His thighs were sprayed wide, giving Dele more than enough room to be settled comfortably between them. 

Slowly Eric began to push his hips forward, watching as Dele took him easily, mouth hot and wet and perfect. Dele exhaled sharply through his nose and his lashes fluttered as he got used to the feeling of Eric controlling the pace, keeping his throat relaxed. 

Dele’s heart pounded in his chest, the steady throbbing of it mirrored in his cock, hard against his abdomen, his whole body was tight with it- like pulled strings, body tense and trembling, ready to snap and fall apart at any moment. A soft choke escaped Dele’s lips as Eric’s cock hit the back of his throat and he swallowed roughly around him, tears pricked in his eyes and wet his lashes as his throat fluttered around the thickness of Eric, determined to keep him this deep. 

The feeling of being so full had Dele reaching to take himself into his hand. He worked his cock in slow, tight strokes as Eric used his mouth. Dele was sure he wouldn’t last long, not with how his whole body felt like a live wire, how his own hips fucked up roughly into his palm without thought, chasing the pleasure. 

He tipped his head back and shuffled where he was on his knees, thankful for the fact the duvet was big enough to have fallen partially onto the carpet, it did a good job of padding his knees and taking out the sharpness of sting where his knees pressed in. 

“I’m not gonna-” Eric gasped out then, the hand on the back of Dele’s neck moved to the front, gently touching to feel the bulge of his cock as it filled Dele’s throat. Dele hummed in agreement, the moan vibrating around Eric, making him sweat and drop his head back against the couch with a thud. 

“Oh my god” Eric murmured under his breath, foot kicking out slightly with the pleasure, heat sparked up into his chest, roaring behind his eyelids. 

“Not gonna last long Del” Eric grunted out, hands shaking where he was holding Dele, chest panting as he watched Dele’s mouth, wet and messy, lips a deep red and firmly at the base of his cock while his own shoulder moved rapidly. “That’s it Del, touch yourself want you to come” Eric said, words trembling as his stomach muscles clenched tight, the pleasure so good his vision twisted. 

Dele moaned around Eric’s cock, making Eric swear and hold Dele tighter. His hips began to pick up three pace, driving his cock into Dele’s mouth over and over, trembling in the way that Dele knew he was about to come. 

Eric let out a moan deep from chest, hand gripped Dele’s hair so tight it was sure to hurt him, let his hips take over as he felt his body race towards his climax’s. He ached with pleasure, body thrumming at his close it was to its peak, his eyes darted behind closed eyelids as he waited to finally tip over, breaths coming hard and fast. 

“Dele, Del baby, Del, oh my god” Eric chanted, dropped his head back and took his hand away from Dele’s throat and reached up to pinch at his own nipple, dug his thumb nail until it stung. “Oh god” Eric moaned at the feeling and his thighs strained as he punched his hips up once more before his orgasm crashed over him. 

A loud moan broke deep from Eric’s chest, followed by a trembling breath and then steady mumble of Dele’s name. He pushed forward over Dele, hunched over as his whole body shook with the force of it, shooting thick and heaving into Dele’s waiting mouth. When the first wave of finally broke and crashed out into the rest of him, Eric collapsed back against the couch. His hand slid out of Dele’s hair and rested on his cheek instead. He shook as pleasure continued to soak his bones, small waves of it rocked through him still, making his body heavy, stomach still jumping with it. 

“Dele” Eric mumbled again, half out of it when he felt the man pull off him, the room air hitting his cock was cool compared to the velvet heat of Dele’s mouth and he shivered. Dele hummed and Eric felt tiny kisses down the length of his dick, it made him hiss with sensitivity, thumb petting down the side of Dele’s neck. 

“I can’t- Del” Eric gasped when he felt Dele lick over the head of his cock, a heat firing in his veins that toed the line of painful and pleasurable. 

Dele’s mouth moved away and Eric finally managed to blink his eyes open slowly, looking through hooded eyelids as Dele rested his head on Eric’s thigh, arms working fast as he got himself off. He was shaking with it too- desperate just from this and Eric couldn’t help himself. 

“Del come here sweetheart” Eric whispered, reached for Dele’s shoulder and tugged lazily, eyes soft as he implored him to get in his lap. 

Dele moved quickly then, eyes wide and wet, lashes dark from tears- his lips swollen and a deep red, cheeks flushed as he climbed off the floor and settled into Eric’s lap easily, arms wrapped around his neck.

“Please” Dele mumbled, and fuck his voice was ruined, husky and soft, and Eric gathered him to his body with one arm around his waist. 

“Yeah I know, made me feel so good Del, so good, I love you so much you know that? Make me come so hard I want you to come too please Del, want to feel how much you want me” Eric muttered directly into Dele’s ear, reached down to take Dele’s cock in his hand.

“So hard for me, you’re so beautiful Dele, so gorgeous” Eric praised truthfully, pumped his hand at a fast pace with a tight grip, focusing on the head of his cock, able to feel how close he was. 

Dele moaned desperately and his breath hiccuped, nails moved to dig into Eric’s shoulders, his hands grasping desperately at the broadness of them as pleasure blacked out his mind. “Wanna, wanna, Eric” he moaned, voice low and filthy. 

Eric reached his other hand to the bite mark from earlier, low on Dele’s torso just above his cock, pet over it with the pad of his thumb gently before he pressed in on it. “Oh” Dele breathed out and then went silent as he came, his head dropped forward onto Eric’s shoulder and he bit down hard, muffling a scream as he made a mess of Eric’s hand. 

Dele’s mind was blissful and blank for a few moments as he chased the peaks of his orgasm, let them pick up and settle him back down over and over until he was exhausted, body trembling with the force of it. “Fuck” Dele whispered, his body slumped foward into Eric’s, who was holding him in his lap, both arms around his waist as he pressed small kisses to the side of Dele’s head.

“Yeah” Eric agreed between kisses, a love drunk smile on his face as he cradled Dele close. 

After a few moments of just panting breaths and the sound of the final fight scene happening in the background on the TV, Eric managed to snag the corner of the duvet in his hand. He tugged the white, soft fabric up until he could wrap them in it.

They both still had Dele’s come on them, drying in a way that would be painful and kinda gross to deal with later, but Eric didn’t care. Instead he just shuffled them so he could lay out on his back with Dele settled on top of him, his hand massaging the boys lower back in slow circles. 

Dele didn’t seem the mind either, just snuggled into Eric’s body and turned his head to watch the TV screen once more. His eyes were only half focused on the screen, blinks slow and lethargic as he tried to follow the film they had missed most of. He gave up on it quickly and instead tilted his head back to look up at Eric. 

With a smile on his lips Dele extended his neck up and tilted his chin to press one soft kiss to soft hair of Eric’s beard. “Love you” Dele whispered before he nuzzled his cheek against the hair on Eric’s face, his hand reached up to pet over his chin, a warm feeling in his chest. 

“Love you so much” Dele added and moved back to lay against Eric’s chest, pressed one more kiss to the hinge if his jaw before he relaxed completely against him. 

“Love you Del” Eric replied, the smile obvious in his voice as he drew a small heart with his fingertip between rubs of his hand on his lower back. 

“meu lindo rapaz” he muttered, voice dropped lower like it always did when he spoke Portuguese. “tão bom para mim meu amor” Dele’s smile hurt his face as he listened, cheek pressed to Eric’s chest. He knew enough of the words said to understand and his chest felt warm with true joy at the two small phrases. 

His eyes closed as Eric continued to talk to him softly in Portuguese. Eric knew it was the easiest way to lul Dele to sleep, and usually Dele would put up a fight- he’d taunt Eric and tell him he hadn’t been that worn out by him, to not get a big ego but he really was exhausted. 

Besides, the soft flow of Eric’s voice was sweet and lovely and Dele didn’t have the energy to deny himself the comfort it bought him. As he began to doze, he picked out the few words He was familiar with, “love, always, heart, angel, with me, family”.

Dele couldn’t be sure, not to any statistical certainty at least. He wouldn’t be able to mark it on a chart or tick a box, show evidence that prove it for sure; but nonetheless he felt certain no one had ever been more in love.


End file.
